borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Torgue
Mister Torgue Flexington is the eponymous NPC of Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, the second DLC for Borderlands 2, and the 43-year-oldInterview with a Vault Hunter, Echo Recording 4 founder of the weapon manufacturer Torgue. Having discovered a new Vault on Pandora buried in the Badass Crater of Badassitude that will only open "once the champion of Pandora feeds it the blood of the ultimate coward", Mr. Torgue set up his Campaign of Carnage as a tournament to find this champion and open the Vault.http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/16/fight-for-your-loot-in-borderlands-2s-torgue-dlc Though he features heavily in the DLC, Torgue himself does not appear "in the flesh" except in the introductory movie. He instead communicates via ECHO from his "space-truck" in deep orbit around Pandora. Mr. Torgue is featured in the DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep In person, where it is revealed that "Mister Torgue" is his first name, and Flexington is his last. He also admits to being an avid lover of Sci Fi, fantasy, Unicorns, and *BLEEP* (in that order), and even breaks down in sobs when he is not allowed to play at first. Like Tina, he has a habit of making pointless quests for the Vault Hunter. Quotes Borderlands 2 *"DID YOU KNOW THAT NINETY-SEVEN PERCENT OF ALL LIVING THINGS ON PANDORA AREN'T EXPLODING RIGHT NOW? THAT'S BULLSH*T, BUY TORGUE!" *"The following message from Mister Torgue does not reflect the opinions of the Torgue corporation itself. 'IF YOU DON'T BUY TORGUE GUNS YOU'RE F*ING RETARDED!' The previous message from Mister Torgue did not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage *"--BOOOOOOOOORING! You don't wanna hear about that, Vault Hunter! You wanna hear about LOOT! AND PECS! AND EXPLOSIONS! I'm Torgue, and I am here to ask you one question, and one question only: EXPLOSIONS?" *"We here at the Torgue Corporation sincerely think that this is F*CKING AWESOME!!" *"THAT SENTENCE HAD TOO MANY SYLLABLES! APOLOGIZE!" *"Just kidding! F*CK THE LEGAL WAIVER! You're in TORGUE LAND now, sucker!" *"Right now, you're ranked fifty in the badass leaderboards, which puts you behind my grandma but ahead of a guy she gummed to death. IT TOOK SEVERAL HOURS." *"Also you need a sponsor for MOTHAF*CKIN' LEGAL REASONS!" *"You may have noticed that everyone here is trying to kill you, Torgue personnel included. You're WELCOME. I didn't want you to get bored so I was like, F*ck it, give everybody guns! We've lost like half our workforce in three days, but who gives a F*CK!?" *"IS IT JUST ME OR DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE'S GONNA BETRAY THE F*CK OUTTA YOU!?" *"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our next combatant has arrived! Does the Vault Hunter have what it takes to survive the Appetite for Destruction round? I think we all know the answer: MAAAAAAAYBEEEE!" *"Also, you should treat Moxxi nice! NOTHING IS MORE BADASS THAN TREATING A WOMAN WITH RESPECT!" *"If you're still alive, grab some ammo. If not, THIS IS IRRELEVENT!" *"NOW GO BLOW SOME SH*T UP!" *"MOTHERF*CKING' SEE YA!" *"IF YOU DON'T COME BACK, IMMA BE PISSED!" *"THANKS FOR BUYING OUR WARES, YOU BADASS MOTHERF*CKA!" *"EXPLOSION NOISE! HERE!" *"KIDS THESE DAYS AND THEIR CRAZY LANGUAGE AM I RIGHT!?" *"IT'S TIME FOR A LOOOOOT-SPLOSION!" *"THIS IS MISTER TORGUE SAYING THAT I AM REALLY HUNGRY. SOMEBODY BRING ME A SANDWICH ... END OF THE ANNOUNCEMENT." *"TOODLES!" *"TESTOSTERONE!" *"EXPLOOOOOOSIONNNNS!" *"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!" *"This fight reminds me of my father! ALCOHOLISM DESTROYS FAMILIES!" *"ALOT OF PEOPLE BEEN ASKING ME WHY MY VOICE BEEPS ALL THE F*CKIN TIME. THE TORGUE SHAREHOLDERS WIRED MY VOICEBOX WITH A DIGITAL CENSOR SO I CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE SH*T, C*CK, OR P*SSY F*CKIN' D*CKBALLS! THATS HALF MY F*CKIN' VOCABULARY, IT'S GODDAMN BULLSH*T!" *"BIG DEAL. I CAN USE INNUENDO TOO. TONIGHT'S FIGHT IS BETWEEN FLYBOY AND THE VAULT HUNTER...BLOWJOBS!" *BY REGISTERING IN THE BADASS TOURNAMENT, YOU LEGALLY FORFEIT YOUR RIGHT TO CRY, EAT TOFU, OR WATCH MOVIES WHERE PEOPLE, KISS IN THE RAIN AND SH*T. *"NOW GO PUNCH SOME BAD GUYS IN THE DICK!" Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *"IT'S MISTER TORGUE! TINA, PUT ME IN THE GAME!" *"WOO! FANTASY WOOOOOORRRRLD! So I'm a gatekeeper, huh? In that case, you gotta prove your badassitude to get past me! First task: blow up the village's scouting blimps with a fire weapon! BECAUSE -- REASONS!" *"The blimps are too far away to destroy with gunfire! IT'S LIKE A PUZZLE!" *"PUNCH HIM SO HARD HE EXPLODES!" *"NEW MISSION! I want you to blow up... THE OCEAN!" *"YOU DOING AWESOME WITH THAT QUEST? I BET YOU ARE!" *"I just realized this is the first time we've met in person. YOU ARE VERY ATTRACTIVE!" *"MY BACK MUSCLES ARE SO RIPPED YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" *"MY CHEST IS HUGE!" *"THIS POSITION IS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE!" *"THIS POSITION'S REALLY GOOD FOR THE GLUTES!" Past and Personality It is revealed in the second HeadHunter DLC pack that Torque was raised by his grandmother after his parents were killed. Torgue had Facial hair and pectoral muscles at a very young age. Torgue was shy around girls in school and was made fun of for being different. Torgue's first explosive weapon (simply a gun with dynamite taped to the barrel) nearly killed him, and after several dozen tests, he finally succeeded in creating his first functioning weapon. He would later sell his designs and company to the Torgue board of executives for $12 and a High-Five. It is also revealed by Grandma Flexington that Torgue enjoys Bunkers&Badasses, and treasures his time with the vault-hunters deeply. He views them as his only true friends. Torgue has a soft spot for Whale Squids, referring to them as "Princes of the sea." Trivia *The beep censoring of Mr. Torgue's swearing is apparently due to an alteration made to his voice itself. A random announcement from Mr. Torgue played in the Badass Crater area says, in part, "THE TORGUE SHAREHOLDERS WIRED MY VOICEBOX WITH A DIGITAL CENSOR SO I CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE SH*T, C*CK, OR P*SSY-F*CKIN' D*CKBALLS. THAT'S LIKE HALF MY F*CKIN' VOCABULARY." *Mr. Torgue's "space truck" is a reference to the Deep Purple song Space Truckin'. *Mr. Torgue says he is 43 years old in an interview with/by Tiny Tina. *According to a broadcast in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, Mr.Torgue paid for the entire Campaign of Carnage tournament all by himself. *In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep it is revealed that Torgue is not his last name but part of his first, his full name is Mister Torgue Flexington. *Mister Torgue's ECHO image suggests that he wears a Torgue-themed shirt/vest, however his in game model does not show this shirt/vest. Media File:Torgue Intro 1.jpg|Torgue in the intro movie File:Torgue Echo.png|Torgue's ECHO image File:Profile_Mr. Torgue.jpg grandma.png|Grandma Flexington, seen alongside Torgue in a promotional image. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-WJEC3VfhE de:Mr. Torgue ru:Мистер Торрг Category:Human Category:NPCs Category:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Category:Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep